Freezer
Freezer is a hunting and Elite Sniper Pup. He is Takotas best Friend in the world, and is the only person he talks to other then a rare few or unless he is in combat while giving orders. Freezer is also Christian. Freezer is the Current Supreme T.R.A army General, a former Grand Elite Commander and Current police Detective. Freezer was created and is owned by Takota95 These events take place way before Takota Joined the Paw Patrol and went to Adventure bay Bio Freezer has a horrific and troubled past. When he was a Pup, his Parents and older sister were pilgrims and hunters who traveled from place to place. One night they were traveling through Trussias arctic region with his family, when out of no where they are attacked by some creature, that to this day has never been identified. When the attacked happened a horrific snow storm started. His Mother and father tried to fight of the creature, but sadly they lost their lives in the process. Once this occurred Freezers sister picked up her fathers rifle and fired at the creature, injuring it bad enough to retreat back into the snow storm, but not until it was able to deliver one last blow to Freezers sister. When this act happened Freezers sister said her last words to him Remember, Remember before her last breath ran out. When Freezer saw his sister and parents lying on the ground motionless he was sad and didn't know what to do. He in response, started running, he ran an amazing 200 miles until he passed out from exhausten in the snow. He was then found by the T.S.F Police who were patrolling the area. The T.S.F brought him to The Republic Of The North's Citadel for treatment of hypothermia and dehydration. Upon Awakening Freezer became crazy and started fighting until he had to be sedated. The second time he woke up he started crying and whimpering at such a rate that he would not eat or sleep for days, he would not even talk to anyone. Until Takota one day was walking by the medical base and heard his very loud crying, so he walked in saw him from the other room and immediately new what to do. Takota entered the room walked up to young Freezer and gave him a toy and some food, Freezer then walked out from under a table, and excepted it, then the rest is history. After this act of kindness Freezer gave an account of who he was and what happened to him in his family. Takota then lead an expedition and recovered the remains of the family and their belongings, but a few days after this occurred something happen to Freezer he went into a coma like state from his trauma of what happened to his family. Upon awakening he forgot almost everything that happened even though Takota tried to help him recover his memories nothing worked, this was do to that his mind marked it so awfull and his mind just chose to forget. After this occurrence Freezer became attached to Takota, and Takota saw this and in response he took Freezer in and they have been best friends ever since. Takota after taking in Freezer started to train him, and Freezer took to with joy so much that he served with in every military and police branch in Trussia. He is currently working for T.I.C as well as a police detective in T-City beside Takotas brother JO, who he has also become good friends with as well as partners. Personality Freezer is very sweet and emotional, but no else living ever seen this besides his family and now only Takota, Outside of this he acts cold and is very silent, strict and private. He only talks to Takota, if he talks to or communicates with anyone else besides Takota then it is all about business, the job, or the task at hand. He does have a few other friends including Takotas sister Infiniti, Jo and Raider, but he is not as close to anyone else as Takota. Appearance Freezer is an albino German Sheperd, he has artic white fur and bright red glowing eyes. His fur is thick and soft like a cloud, and he is quite strong for being such small a pup "he is smaller than Smoky" as well as being quite cunning. He also has a red belt around his waist which holds two red Light Sabers, which were both gifts from Takota. He is very skilled with his Light sabers as well as his fathers scoped Russain SKS rifle, these are the only weapons he ever uses. When his family past away, and he lost most of his memories, Freezer has tried to remember, and he tries by caring some of their belongings. This would include his fathers red winter cloak, his mothers red bandanna, and a red ribbon tied around his front paw that was his sisters. Trivia Catch phrases I shall fight! Emotions are for the weak! Charge!!! I Fear Nothing! This Pups On A Roll I Love you Patches! Fears Loosing his best friend and mentor Takota. The haunting nightmares of his families attack. Loosing his Love Patches and his new Family. Random Freezer is a Christian I thought Freezer while brainstorming, everything about him I cam up with in only a few minutes. Freezer is extremely small and he is younger an yet older then Smoky " RockyTHeEcoPups oc character", even though he has more physical strength. Since the attack on his family, the trauma was so great that Freezers mind wiped out almost every memory he has had with them, Takota and T.I.C have been able to recover his lost memories, but Freezer is just not taking well to it because when he remembers it causes him pain. Freezer is best Friends with Takota and now looks to him as his only family. Freezers thick fur allows him to be in the cold of almost 60 degrees below. Freezer is very gifted in sword combat and is also very well trained sniper, which he learned from his father for hunting. Freezer carries a variety weapons his fathers old hunting rifle, dual red light sabers, throwing knives, and Russian Tokarev TT-33 pistols. He carries the Tokarev do to it is powerful punch and compact size to Freezers size. Freezer has super strength and can levitate and manipulate objects. Freezer likes, silence, being alone, country music and traveling by himself. Freezer also has a huge crush on Terra from The Peace Keepers as well as one on Takotas sister. Freezer later discovered that his parents owned a remote Alaskan trading post deep within the mountains. Upon returning to it he has had more of his memoires return as he rebuilt and visits it from time to time. Freezer also carries a lever action rifle under his cloak. Freezers Light Sabers each wiegh 150 Pounds, only he can handle the strangth. Photo Gallery ] Stories he appears in Trussian Conflict: Rise of Anarchy Freezer and Patches Wedding. Freezer Family Brother: Blade Wife: Patches Kids: Freezer and Patches Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Fanon character